Fire/smoke dampers are used to protect people and property from destruction in buildings in the case of an emergency. A fire/smoke damper is used with a building air handling system as a prevention device for the spread of fire and smoke. Fire/smoke dampers may be designed to meet or exceed Underwriters Laboratories UL555, UL555C, UL555S, National Fire Protection Association, and California State Fire Marshal requirements in walls, ceilings, and floors. In general, these codes require dampers that are able to stop the passage of flames for a period of 1½ or 3 hours and the leakage of smoke for up to 177° C. (350° F.) in smoke-laden air.
Fire/smoke dampers differ from HVAC dampers in their overall design and materials of construction, including use of materials that are able to withstand high temperature. Fire/smoke dampers are also subject to different testing than HVAC dampers. HVAC dampers are tested by temperature feedback within the overall system (i.e., if the air within a room is not reaching a preset temperature, the HVAC system, including dampers, must be checked). Fire/smoke dampers must be checked for positional certainty. Fire/smoke dampers, unlike HVAC dampers, function either in a fully open or fully closed position and, thus, extreme blade positions must be reachable and are regularly tested.
Published U.S. patent application 2002/0152298 A1 to Kitka et al. discloses a control system for operating and integrating building applications such as HVAC, lighting, access control, and security. Kitka discloses modulating HVAC dampers, but not fire control dampers. Published application 2002/0144537 A1 to Sharp et al. discloses an air monitoring system customized for a specific structure. The system includes remotely distributed sensor units which communicate with a central unit through a digital network or other communication links, such as a power line, or by wireless communication. Specific testing and monitoring of damper positions in a fire/smoke control system are not disclosed.
There is a need for a control, testing, and monitoring system that addresses the specific requirements of fire/smoke dampers. Such a system should be capable of easy integration into existing testing and monitoring systems that are part of a building and are used for security, lighting, or heating/air conditioning.